1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to eyewear and specifically to eyewear adapted to reduce or eliminate undesirable pressure and adapted to increase comfort to the wearer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Eyewear has been around for centuries. The earliest forms of eyewear were eyeglasses. Eyeglasses generally comprise a frame and lenses. Eyeglasses may be balanced on the nose or held in front of the user's face. Eyewear evolved over the years. Bridges, arms (also known as “temples”) and various joints were added to eyeglasses. Eyewear comprising temples are known as “spectacles”. Although the styles of eyeglasses and spectacles changed over time, with the exception of “lorgnette” style eyeglasses in which the glasses are held in front of the face, one central feature of eyewear is a bridge that, either directly or indirectly, rests on the sides of the wearer's nose. The eyewear, thus, exerts pressure on the wearer's nose and causes discomfort and, in some cases, pain. Moreover, unsightly imprints form where the bridge rests against the nose. Persons with sinus conditions may find it almost unbearable to wear conventional eyewear.
What is needed is eyewear that eliminates pressure on the bridge of the nose and which is comfortable for the wearer. The eyewear of the present invention reduces and eliminates undesirable pressure and may be comfortably worn for extended periods of time.